Players of sports that use a stick, such as ice hockey, field hockey, baseball, cricket, lacrosse, or golf, must not only know how to play their game but must also develop exquisite control over the particular type of stick used in that game. In order to improve or master stick skills, players generally train or practice for many hours. Without proper guidance, such training or practice may be ineffectual and/or lead to bad habits or strength imbalances that may not be desirable.